Supernatural xReader One-Shots
by Princess-Rosaline
Summary: Pretty much self explanatory. Not taking requests at the moment.


p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.65; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You had won a bet against Balthazar. You had risked a lap dance in hopes of Dean and Castiel "getting together" before you and Gabriel would do the same. For some reason Balthazar believed that you and Gabriel had some weird sexual tension. That belief cost him a lap dance, and got you a date. Your winnings included of forcing Balthazar on a date with you, where he had to do whatever you wanted. And you had a plan./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.65; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You had a friend that owned a cinema, allowing you to rent out the whole theater, with almost no cost, eat all the snacks you wanted, and watch the movie you had planned. Knowing Balthazar's hate for anything to do with the Titanic, you decided 'Titanic 3D' would be the perfect movie to watch./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.65; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When the night finally came, you decided you would arrive a little early, your short black dress (link to pic:/spana style="text-decoration: none;" href=" images/product/large/1711452_ "span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" images/product/large/1711452_ /span/aspan style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;") was perfect to catch any guy's eye, even Castiel's, if need be. With your extra time you grabbed yourself two bags of cotton candy, a large Cola with two straws, to share, and a large bucket of popcorn. Balthazar arrived as soon as you had set up all the food in the theater./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.65; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You simply take his hands and lead him to the theater, making sure to go slow so he could admire your dress. When you arrived to your room you could see the surprise on Balthazar's face when he saw your set up. A blanket laid across the front of the room, two pillows placed against some red velvet chairs, and the refreshments you previously acquired sitting in the middle./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.65; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You know I figured you would've made this date my living hell, but I'm genuinely surprised," he said, making you hold back a snicker./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.65; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Still trying not to laugh, you replied with a simple "Just wait."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.65; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Balthazar gave you a weird look and sat on the left side of the blanket. That's when he noticed there was only one soda, with two straws. He turned around and gave you an even weirder look. That's when you finally let yourself laugh./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.65; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh you have to be kidding me," he whined, hoping this was the worst of it./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.65; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Just lay down and watch the movie," you replying, laying down on the other side of the blanket./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.65; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Holding back even more laughter, you push the play button on the remote given to you. Ten seconds later the word "Titanic" appears on the screen./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.65; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ok, seriously!?" he yells./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.65; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"You wince, sarcastically, to his pain and reassure him with, "Don't worry. There's more."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.65; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That's when "3D" appeared on the screen as well. You pause the movie so that he has time to react./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.65; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What do I have to do to not go through this punishment?" he calmly asks. He continues after he realizes you can't reply from laughing too hard. "Just say anything. I'll do anything."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.65; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Before you could think about it, you reply, "Marry me," no longer laughing./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.65; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 15pt;"span style="font-size: 16px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Deal."/span/p 


End file.
